


Collapse

by Cadiane



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadiane/pseuds/Cadiane
Summary: Blake and Adam accidently come out.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickWing/gifts), [IronicPheasant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicPheasant/gifts).



> It's my first ever Shevine fic. Hope you guys like it. This fic is for my two babes Rick Wing and Ironic Pheasant.  
> Love these two.

Blake was distracted. He kept his one eye on the phone and the other on the presentation that was being presented by his manager.   
"Blake?" , Scott seemed annoyed.   
"Yeah?"Blake replied while looking at his phone.  
"Man, what is so important on your phone?"  
"Uh...um..nothing" Blake looked up, typed a text and switched off his phone.  
Adam was busy making dinner while "Honey Bee" was playing behind .His phone vibrated.  
It was a text from Blake.  
"I won't be able to make it for the dinner tonight. Some major work .Don't be mad at me. I LOVE you sweetheart".  
Adam sighed and texted him back with a crying emoticon.  
"When should I call?" Adam texted him back.  
No reply.  
He put his phone aside and resumed back to cooking. He was annoyed, sad and angry at Blake. This was their 8th canncelled date in this month. But that was the con of dating country music's biggest superstar. He had to deal with it.

Blake wanted to run away from this goddamn meeting and into Adam's arms. Adam had become a second priority because his work had doubled. He was touring, hosting and coaching at the voice. This year Blake's team decided to branch out and start doing international tours. Blake was excited, so was Adam but he was aware that he wasn't giving Adam enough time.  
"So this meeting is a wrap, we will be holding another one next week" Scott announced.   
Blake thanked his stars and he got up to leave so that he could call Adam and apologise.   
"Hey Blake, we are having dinner and you haven't eaten anything since morning so come with us", Kev said.  
"Uh no I'll eat something at home"  
"You sure?" Kev seemed concerned.  
"Yeah, yeah see you later at the Voice set, bye man"  
Blake went to his car hurriedly.

Adam was trying to sleep when his phone rang.   
It was Blake.   
"Heya sweetheart, I am so sorry about the dinner"  
"Blake this is the eighth time you have cancelled our dinner" Adam seemed hurt.  
"I know...I know baby but"  
"But what? Blake, you know you are not organising your work properly. You will go mad in no time"  
"I don't care! just tell me that you are not mad at me?" Blake pleaded.  
"Blake"  
"Please Ads, I am so sorry"  
"You know I can't stay mad at you for long, you charming bastard" Adam smiled.  
"I know but I promise you that this won't happen again"  
Blake's tone was serious.  
"I ain't mad at you big country" Adam voice was cheery.  
"I love you" Blake said.  
"I love you too but now go to sleep as it's too late"  
Adam being the hands on boyfriend he was.  
"Not before I get my goodnight kiss from my sweetie" Blake demanded.  
"You will but tomorrow. A hot passionate kiss" Adam laughed.   
"Cannot wait" Blake smiled.  
"Blake did you have your dinner?" Adam asked in a concerned tone.  
"Yeah". Blake was so good at lying.  
"Okay then bye sweetheart, can't wait to see you tomorrow"   
"Me too" and with this both of them went to sleep.

Blake's phone rang and woke him up from his deep slumber.  
"Hello?" Blake answered.   
"Where are you? Your call time was 11 am and it is 2 p.m." Carson announced.   
"WHAT THE?" Blake felt guilty.  
"We all have been calling you. Now get yourself dressed up and get your ass here.Adam is worried too" Carson seemed annoyed.   
"Yeah yeah I will be there in half an hour". Blake grabbed his things and made a dash for the car.  
"What is with Blake nowadays?" Carson asked Adam.  
"Come on Carson give him a break, he is preparing for his first ever international tour"   
"Yeah but I feel like it's taking a toll on the show''s schedule; we are already 3 episodes behind dude"  
"Yeah I know but don't blame him. He is trying his best to make the both ends meet. We will cover it bro. Don't worry" Adam sounded defensive.   
Blake reached the set but couldn't meet Adam as the show was already behind the scheduled time.  
Adam ran towards Blake in the first break.  
"Babe are you alright?" Adam eyed him.  
"Yeah! Why?" Blake looked at him.  
"You look so drained. Did you eat anything?"  
"Yeah..No..um" Blake looked confused.  
"Adam back to your seat. The show begins in 5 ..4...3..2..1." Gary announced.   
Adam went back to his chair feeling concerned about Blake. Blake felt nauseous and drained. The work was taking a toll on him but he tried his best to keep himself from falling apart.   
Adam was called backstage in the next break while Blake started talking to the stage managers.   
As he was talking, he started feeling nauseous, his vision started to fade and his heart began to beat rapidly. Blake swayed, he felt his soul leaving his body, the sweat trickled from his forehead, black spots came before his eyes and he fell down with a loud thud.  
" BLAKE" he heard his name. Maybe it was Adam...maybe Carson. That was the last thing Blake thought and heard.

Adam was fetching a sandwich for Blake when Gary came running to him.  
"ADAM!" he yelled.  
"Gary? Are you okay". Adam was startled.   
"BLAKE" Gary was trying to catch his breath.   
"Blake? What Blake?" Adam started to hyperventilate.  
"He just... collapsed... he isn't breathing." Gary said in breaks while he was catching his breath.  
Adam went wide eyed.  
"BLAKE!" he shouted and ran towards the stage dropping the sandwich.  
He ran like a madman, crashing into people, pushing people who were in his way until he reached the stage. The place was huddled with Carson and the stage managers. All were trying to wake Blake up.  
Adam pushed Carson aside.  
"BLAKE ...BLAKE ...BLAAAKEEE ...WAKE UP...PLEASE BABY" Adam screamed.  
"Baby?" Carson whispered to himself.  
"AMBULANCE...CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE CARSON" Adam yelled.  
"Yes yes" Carson started calling for ambulance with trembling hands.  
Ambulance arrived in 10 mins and the paramedics helped Adam, Carson and Gary put Blake in the ambulance.   
Adam held and started rubbing Blake's hands.  
"Baaabyyy, please talk to me" Adam was crying.  
Gary looked at Adam surprised and then at Carson to gauge a response. Carson motioned him to be quiet.   
"I am sorry I was rude to you last night sweetheart. Please look at me babe" Adam cried.  
The ambulance reached the hospital and Blake was rushed into the E.R.  
The staff in the E.R asked Adam and company to wait outside but Adam wasn't willing to leave Blake's side. Carson had to drag him outside.  
"CARSON LEAVE ME" Adam struggled.  
" Adam calm down. He will be fine" Carson assured.  
" I don't know. I just want to be with him. He NEEDS ME CARSON" Adam yelled while trembling.   
"Adam calm down...you are trembling. Nothing will happen to Blake" Gary soothed Adam.  
Adam spent the next 20 minutes pacing from here to there. His tears hadn't stopped flowing. His eyes had become swollen and his brain was in a state of numbness.  
The doctor came out after an hour.  
Adam ran towards him.   
"DOC HOW IS BLAKE?" Adam was trembling.   
"He is fine" Doctor announced.   
Adam felt as if the world had gained all its colours back.   
"Thank you doctor" Carson intervened.   
"But what happened to him?" Adam was curious.  
" He had an episode of hypoglycemia"  
"Hypoglycemia?"   
"Yes we think his work has taken a toll on him. And according to some of our lab works done on him we think it is because he hasn't been having a proper meal for one week"   
" That's some news" Gary said aloud.  
"THAT BASTARD. I ASKED HIM ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES IF HE HAD HIS MEAL OR IF HE IS TAKING REST" Adam was furious. 

" Dont worry now he is fine. We have given him some meds and he will be dsicharged today. You can meet him. We have shifted him to ward 8. Have a nice day" the doc said and then left to attend to his other patients.  
Adam ran towards ward 8. He opened the door of the ward to a smiling but visibly drained Blake.  
"BLAKE WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" Adam was furious.   
"Lie?" Blake seemed confused.   
"Yes the doc said that you haven't been having a proper meal for one week. He also said that it prolly has something to do with you being overworked"  
"Ads" Blake tried to calm him.  
"Blake...honey work is important but you are more important to me" Adam had tears. Blake felt guilty.  
Adam held Blake's hand and kissed it.  
"If something had happened to you I..."  
"Shh" Blake put his finger on Adam's lip. He could see the fear on his face. Blake's eyes darted across Adam's face. He closed the distance by planting his lips on Adam's lips. It was a deep kiss. Both of them parted to look at each other.  
Tears were rolling out of Adam's eyes.  
"Ads!" Blake said quietly. He wiped his tears.  
"Don't... do this...again" Adam said while holding Blake's hand.  
"I won't...I am sorry Rockstar. Now stop crying" Blake said.  
"Shut up big country. Let me be a little dramatic" Adam smiled.  
"So boys" Carson coughed   
"Thank goodness Blake you are fine. You literally made us shit our pants"   
"Well that would be embarassing, a 40 year old shitting in his pants" Blake joked.   
All of them laughed..  
"But WHAT is with you two?" Carson inquired.  
"What?" Blake sounded confused.   
"I never knew two grown straight men called each other baby?" Carson had a smirk on his face while Adam's face similar to deer caught in the headlights.  
" Yeah Adam why were you calling him Baby?"  
Gary inquired.   
Blake looked at Adam and Adam looked at Carson  
wanting to kill him with his look.  
Both of them started laughing.  
"We always had a hunch you secretive idjits" Carson said.  
"So boyfriends? Eh?" Gary gave them a suggestive look.  
"Uh uh" Adam's cheeks flushed as he struggled with words.  
"Fiancè" Blake announced firmly.  
If they hadn't been caught like this, Blake and Adam had full plan to make a video of Carson when they revealed their secret. Their faces were a sight to watch.   
" I hate you both". Carson said loudly   
"We love you" both said in unison as Gary looked on.


End file.
